People generally want to watch popular media content in an easy to tune, convenient way. Typically, users navigate lists or groupings of popular content, but navigation by popularity may cause the user to miss content they may like that is not the most popular. Also, a user may not know how to navigate to more popular content.
Sometimes a user might be interested in knowing which show is most popular in his or her region right now. A user might also be interested in which show is most popular this week or month. Perhaps a user would like to also know which shows are most popular across genres like sports, movies, sitcoms, or dramas. As the amount of content increases, navigating among the content listings to find popular content may prove challenging.
Typical systems sometimes identify popular listings but a user has to navigate to a particular listing to know that it is popular. Sometimes, popular listings are not included in the display screen, and the user has no idea of how to navigate to those popular listings, nor how close or far they are from those listings. Accordingly, the user can miss out on content they might otherwise be interested in viewing. Additionally, systems expend resources determining popularity but if a user does not navigate to popular content, these resources aren't particularly well-spent.